1. Field of the Invention
This inventioin is directed to an apparatus associated with parasailing including means to support a rider or parasailer in a rider support incorporating a float structure and otherwise designed to allow the rider to be oriented in an substantially seated or partially reclined position when suspended from the ascending parachute. A launching assembly aids in both the launching and retrieval of the rider and parachute from the two craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of parasailing is relatively new but has greatly increased in popularity in approximately the last five years. Accordingly, as pointed out in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,746 persons indulging in this sport have relatively few equipment innovations which render the sport more enjoyable and safer.
As a result of the lack of development of the general apparatus associated with the sport, participants frequently have used equipment designed for other generally similar sports such as water skiing, sky diving, hang gliding, etc. wherein such sports are associated with the necessity of launching and retrieving a person.
Perhaps one of the most prevelant problems in the sport of parasailing is the lack of proper safety features. This lack of proper equipment, especially equipment designed for the safety as well as comfort of the rider or parasailer has resulted in a great deal of unwarranted serious injuries and even death to the participant which, admittedly, under certain circumstances entails a certain amount of risk. Of particular risk to the rider is standard harness used to support the participant from the parachute while parasailing. While these prior art harness structures are generally capable of providing adequate support, they have in the past provided serious safety hazards and actually caused death of the participant. Death was the result of the inability of the participant to remove himself from the harness when landing the water such as during boat failure and in relatively moderate to rough sea conditions.
In addition to the safety feature of needed equipment in this sport, it is also well recognized that a great deal of time and effort are required in order to ready the person or "rider" as well as his parasailing equipment for launching. Accordingly, there is a well recognized need for an improvement in the equipment associated with the sport of parasailing both from a safety standpoint, such as the rider support on which the occupant is suspended from the parachute, and also, in the launching equipment utilized for launching and retrieving of the parachute from a launching platform on a marine two craft.